Comforting a Dreaming Bezarius
by SpiffyTwinx
Summary: One night, Oz has a nightmare. Gilbert comes to protect him, and is sad that he hasn't the will to admit to his Master


"Gil-Chan!" The young, chipper blond came bouding down the hall of Pandora's entryway just as the Raven was adorning his hat on top of his wild black hair an leaving.

He turned to find the boy practically on his knees with puppy-dog eyes.

He cleared his throat, hoping his blushing was kept internal, before replying with a question such as, "yes, Young Master?"

Oz was slightly offguard at the old name, but snapped back to his adorable posture almost instintaneously.

"I want to go to your house with you, I've been kept in this spare room of Pandora and I am so lonely with no one to bother!" He begged, putting on his best 'please` face for the Nightray.

Gil was about to protest, his mouth was even open to do so, but emerald green eyes met his golden ones, and all he could do was shake his head in defeat and beckon his master to stand and follow him outside.

The boy shivered as the cold night air hit his face, and probably blew through his thin cotton shirt and jacket.

The Nightray had to admit, the boy walking in front of him to the carriage, he was something. He was adorable, in any case.

And in his case, Gilbert wished the Young Master liked him as more than his best friend, his right-hand man, his servant.

No, to Oz, Gilbert was far from a servant, anything but that.

And with those thoughts jumbled in his mind, the black-haired man stepped into the well-decorated carriage along with the peppy blond teenager.

"So, Gil," Oz began, staring at said-man with his intense green eyes even greener in the dim lighting.

He looked up, having been staring out of the window with his head resting on his hand.

"I was just wondering, do you have a guest room..? Or would we have to share a bed?" He seemed slightly amused as he said this, but truly curious at the same time.

"I have a spare bed in the room directly next to mine, but if you don't want to sleep in those clothes, you'd have to borrow something of mine." Gil replied, turning his attention back to the small window, staring at nothing really, he was just trying to keep his stare away from the boy sitting across from him.

Oz cocked an eyebrow before retorting with, "I never said anything about my clothes, were you thinking about me changing, Gilbert?"

Gil blushed furiously, for once happy that the darkness hid his coloured face quite well.

"I-I, n-no it w-would j-jus.."

"I was just messing with your head Gil, glad to see my plans went well." He said with a chuckle.

Gilbert let out a sigh and stood up to open the door as the carriage stopped infront of his home.

"Wah, Gilbert, this is so…" Oz looked around the room, a simple living area with wooden floors, two couches, a recliner, and a white rug, trying to find the words to describe his opinion of Gilbert's house.

"So… plain," Oz finally said, forming his cute laugh and getting a chuckle out of the Nightray before bounding towards the hallway to be taught where the rooms were, it had been a while since he was last here.

"Bathroom," Gil pointed to the first door on the right.

"Kitchen, obviously," he pointed to the spacious cooking and dining area.

"My bedroom, and here is the room you'll be staying in." He said, finally coming to the end of the hall, opening the door to his bedroom, leaving Oz standing in the hall by himself.

Gilbert dragged himself into the room, discarding himself of his coat and hat, throwing the garmets onto the bed.

While proceeding to his drawers, he took off his shirt, and searched and searched through the dressers until he found an old shirt that may fit Oz a bit better than his current dressings, and thought that Oz will most likely sleep in his boxers.

The though of Oz Bezarius in his boxers, with or without a shirt, undoubtedly sent shivers up the Nightray's spine, but he shook it away, handing the white shirt to the blond teen.

"Thanks Gil-chan," Oz said with delight, starting to loosen his tie right here in the hall, in front of Gil!

The black-haired man stopped him and steered him into the spare room he would be temporarily vacating until Monday, Gilbert had the entire weekend to be home.

"G'night, Gil," Oz called into Raven's room before flipping off the lights to his own and quickly falling asleep.

~2:35 a.m.~

"Gil," the Nightray sat up in his bed, having been lying awake for a good four and a half hours, hearing his voice spoken.

He grabbed his pistol, half expecting it to be the damned clown.

He calmed down and set the weapon on his nightstand, hearing his name again in Oz's soft, boyish tone.

"_Gilbert, please.."_ Oz was… saying Gil's name in his sleep?

He shook the thought away and dashed to Oz's room, thinking more along the lines of, _whatever it is, I can atleast wake him up to let him know I'm here._

"GILBERT!" Suddenly, as he opened the door to Oz's room, his name was screeched, his master's voice cracking at the force behind it.

He was thrashing in the bed, covered in a damp sweat, whenever Gilbert sprinted to his bed and cradled him in his arms.

"Shh, shh, it's alright Young Master, it was a simple nightmare, you're OK." _OK in my arms, forever, I love you._ There's was no way Gilbert could finish his sentence as such, so he left it as it was, Oz starting to calm down and wake up.


End file.
